Wedding Bells, Wedding Hell
by LunaAzul788
Summary: To everyone's surprise, the stoic snobby Sinnoh Champion and his successful Poké-Stylist girlfriend are getting married! Dawn and Paul call upon the attendance of those dear to them (mostly from Dawn). But it's not all cakes, roses, and rainbows when they all get together. [Ikari/Poké/Contest]
1. Prologue: The Proposal

**Prologue**

 **THE PROPOSAL**

* * *

" _Ay me! For aught that I could ever read,  
_ _Could ever hear by tale or history,  
_ _The course of true love never did run smooth."_

— Lysander, Act 1, Scene 1  
A Midsummer Night's Dream

* * *

Heavy snow befell the busy streetscapes of Hearthome City. It was unusually cold this winter night on the eighteenth of December and in spite of the weather as Christmas was but a few days away, stores were open at late hours and traffic was heavy. The scent of pine, roasted chestnuts, and peppermint chocolate filled the air. People came out about the stores, carrying boxes and paper bags filled with would-be presents for friends and family.

A few blocks away from the famed Lila Donohue designer boutique was a smaller store that showcased clothes, handbags and accessories of crisp colours and yet playful sophistication. From the other side of the glass door, a young woman with long navy locks flipped the sign from _open_ to _closed._ Emerging out into the snow-filled streets and inserting the key into the doorknob to finally close her store for the day, an unexpected chilly breeze whooshed by to greet her. Shivering, she tugged on to the collars of her red trench-coat and adjusted her scarf, letting out a warm breath before trudging on her way.

It was thirty past eight. Dawn Berlitz gave her watch a quick glimpse before rushing off to her car, parked at the back of the building. Sitting down the cold leather seat, she felt her cheeks warm in fluster as she started to rev up the engine. Being a renowned Poke-Stylist, she rarely had time to spend quality time with family, friends, even Pokemon. She was always on the move—creating new designs, managing the deliveries, attending fashion shows, having photoshoots, and even doing beauty commercials.

Though she had planned to close her boutique by ten, this evening, however, was deemed a most special night. Not because it was almost Christmas; it was her anniversary with her, quite official, boyfriend of four years—Paul Rebolledo.

Earlier this morning, Dawn was greeted with a call from Paul, asking if she was available to meet him that same evening in one of their favourite local spots, a small café just by the corner street of their shared condominium. According to Paul, he wanted to have a simple celebration over some coffee and cake. Years before the two began dating, the local café was their typical meeting place. While it was Dawn's pick-me-up before her work at the boutique, it was Paul's morning peace before some rigorous daily training. Albeit the café was not an unusual place where most of their time was spent, it has an underlying significance for the pair.

Dawn eyed the small digital number on the dashboard. _08:56 PM_. It was going to be nine o'clock soon, and the winter winds seemed to have blown harder. A red light shone brightly on the stoplight. Dawn slowed her car down to a full stop. A low buzz came from her cellphone. It was a text from Paul.

 _Where are you?_

She was about to reply when her phone died out. "Oh, damn it," she cussed before tossing the device aside and accelerating once the stoplight shone a green. Looking over the horizon, she released a held sigh as saw the familiar lights of the café.

* * *

"She's taking a while…" The low voice came from a shadowed figure who stood in the center of the dimmed café. Though his stance was firm, the agitation and impatience, and even perhaps some hints of worry, were visible in his body language. Recognised as the Sinnoh Champion and a respected Pokémon Trainer from across the world, Paul Rebolledo planned this particular anniversary date to be extraordinarily special.

Twas the night he had finally found the courage to urge himself to do what he considered he should have done sooner before—ask Dawn to marry him.

The interior was dimmed and the bright sign that shone outside was the only light turned on. Paul had requested the assistance of the entire staff with the preparations of his proposal. Being a regular customer, as well as the Sinnoh Champion, helped convince the café staff to happily comply.

Not being the romantic type and too proud to ask help from his brother on how he should propose, Paul pathetically resorted to a 'love guru' from a television show.

" _It should be witty,"_ one adviser from a TV show commented. " _With some kind of strategic charm to it. That would leave it interesting!"_

His companion spoke up. " _It must be romantic! But not too overwhelming. It should be memorable for the both of you."_

Considering some specifics from the advice, Paul decided to push through with the idea suggesting something simple, yet not cliché, and with one extraordinary surprise. This should be the trick to make it seem witty, strategic, romantic, and memorable.

Paul wore the white scarf and jet-black coat he had received from Dawn the day he battled for the title of Champion four years ago. It was truly one of his favourite gifts from her. Clutched on one of his hand were three yellow tulips, and on the other, his phone. Two of his Pokémon, Weavile and Froslass, were by his side. Some of the café staff had hidden behind the counter where while the others waited silently in the backroom and kitchen.

Seven minutes past nine. It was getting quite late, and the snow storm seemed to have gotten worse. Paul felt a tinge of worry begin to rise but immediately shook it off knowing Dawn was strong enough to brave such blizzards.

The tiny silver bell of the café door suddenly jingled, the light chime beckoning everyone in the room that someone has just entered the café. The staff gave off a silent gasp and whispered amongst themselves, hiding their heads lower.

Paul clenched his fist, tightening his grip on the yellow tulips. He closed his eyes as he monitored his breathing. Froslass glanced to her trainer, feeling the heat from his body seemingly rise. The thought of delaying his proposal grew all the more enticing but he quickly shook the thought away, believing Dawn deserved this. She deserves someone who would be there for her throughout a lifetime, for better or worse. Someone who could always make her smile and laugh in ways only he can. No other individual would better qualify to be her husband than him.

"Uh h-hello, is anyone here? Is the café closed?" Dawn's trembling voice was heard throughout the darkness as she spoke to no one in particular. "I am so sorry if I came at this time! I saw that your sign's still on and was supposed to meet someone, but it looks like he—! Uh, never mind. I-I'll be taking my leave now."

One by one, red, yellow, and purple lights from small electric candles suddenly lit up the room. Dawn watched as each candle begin to glow; from the floor, to the tables, and even the walls, each candle was strategically yet artistically placed, emitting a warm and romantic atmosphere.

The young woman quite nervously gripped on her sling bag. "...What's going on here?" she muttered. Shifting her gaze about the room, she saw a smiling Froslass float towards her. The white Snow Land Pokémon glistened like diamonds as the lights shone on her. She held up a paw, gesturing for their guest to follow her towards the centre of the café. Sensing that she and this Froslass were indeed acquainted, Dawn complied.

Nearing towards the centre of the café, Dawn saw a tall shadowy figure of a man. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make out whether it was someone she knew or if she would be mugged in two seconds flat. She could tell that one of his hands was holding on to something whilst the other was in his pocket.

"You're late."

Dawn smirked to herself. Now she totally knew whom she was faced against. "I'm sorry, there was this blizzard coming and I'm not exactly the fastest person to drive through snow," she rebutted, folding her hands. "You could be a little nicer to me you know. It's our fourth anniversary?"

"I know," the figure said as he stepped out from the shadows to reveal his face. He handed her the three yellow tulips to which she received with gleeful eyes. Dawn gave one of the flowers a quick sniff, smiling cheekily towards the young man in thanks. Paul's unwavering eyes locked on hers. "That still doesn't change the fact that you were late."

Dawn puffed her cheeks. "Okay, mister grumpy. I said I'm sorry, all right?" She playfully slapped the tulips against the back of his arm.

Paul could not help himself but give her a small smile. "Fine, go sit down. I want to tell you something."

Behind them, a small round table adorned with a small glass figurine was prepared. Froslass, acting as tonight's escort, gestured with her ghostly white arm towards the chairs. The two sat opposite the other, and as if on cue, a young waiter placed two cups of hot mocha lattés on their table, and one red velvet cupcake with a salted caramel whipped topping. He gave a small bow before leaving.

Dawn thanked the waiter and took a sip of her coffee. Gently dabbing her lips with the soft napkin, she then placed both hands under her chin. "So, what was it you had to tell me?" Gazing into Paul in the eyes, she smiled.

Paul awkwardly squirmed in his seat a bit. Taking in a huge breath and releasing it through his nostrils, he returned Dawn's gaze with his own. Parting his lips to speak, he abruptly moved the thought away considering he was just too nervous and his voice might tremble.

"Uh, I forgot," he said nonchalantly. He attempted to distracted himself, looking away to the candles surrounding the room and doing his best to keep his gaze averted from hers. Weavile and Froslass shared a surprised look before shooting their trainer a glance.

Dawn's loving gaze turned into a disbelieved expression. "Really, Paul? Are you serious?"

"...I will try to remember it."

The blue-haired young woman sighed. "All right, it's fine. Hey, a lot of people tend forget what they have to say sometimes, right? No need to worry!"

Staring at the cupcake, Dawn asked if Paul would like the first bite to which he insisted she have it. Gleefully taking the cupcake, she took a huge bite, making sure she had a mouthful of that delicious salted caramel whipped cream.

After just a few chews, Dawn's eyes widened in puzzlement. She felt her tongue wriggle something solid and circular within her mouth.

Looking over at Paul and mouthing an 'excuse me' with a pointed finger, she bent down and let out her tongue out, taking the solid item with two fingers. Examining it carefully, she suddenly realised what she was exactly holding was and what is was for. Placing the item on her palm, her eyes glistened in surprise as she felt herself at a loss of words. It was an engagement ring; a silver band that cradled a brilliant round diamond dappling little specks of colour over her the palm of hand.

The soft music continued to play in the background as the young woman carefully turned the ring about, its diamond center sparkled against the candle light creating a burst of magnificent colours. Dawn could not help herself but smile.

Paul remained stiff in his seat. "I remembered what I had to say now," he coughed out.

Dawn looked at him as she felt her cheeks warm up, her eyes unblinking and her smile still intact.

"Yes, Paul?"

The Pokémon Trainer closed his eyes. "We have been together for a long time—a really long time. I have met you when you were only ten years old, if that's right."

Dawn nodded without uttering a word. She kept her gaze locked at him.

"…And you have been with me through so much. You know that I've told you this a lot before, but, I would never have become Champion if it weren't for you. I would never have reached my dream."

Some heartfelt and giddy expressions could be heard from the staff and the Pokémon at the back.

Paul felt his neck warm up as he continued. "That is all I have to say, I guess. But now, I want to ask you one question…"

Dawn then abruptly straightened up and leaned forward to hear him carefully. Even the Pokémon and the café staff leaned in close enough just to hear what he had to say. Dawn parted her lips in attempt to speak until Paul narrowed his eyes and with the flashbacks of all their moments together, he softly spoke.

"…Dawn, will you marry me?"

The room grew quiet, the string and piano instrumental seemingly faded out into the background. Dawn faced down as she felt her heart speed up incredibly. Placing a hand on her chest, she felt herself quite out of breath. Slowly looking up at Paul, she gave a sheepish smile and her eyes suddenly flooded with tears that silently streamed down her pale winter-white cheeks.

Paul pursed his lips, thinking that maybe it was too soon. "You know, it is alright with me if you think it's too soon or—!"

"No."

The sound of a dropped coffee mug came from over the counter.

The Sinnoh Champion looked straight at her when she spoke those words. He need not express it but he felt the sting of rejection in his heart.

"I see…" he said, turning away to avoid looking into her eyes.

Dawn let out a giggle which eventually blared into laughter. There was an awkward and puzzling atmosphere. Now Paul, the Pokémon, and the café staff were all confused.

The young blue-haired woman then took the engagement ring and stood from her seat. Walking over to Paul, she held on to his broad shoulders, requesting him to stand up as well. Paul, despite the confusion, obliged. Taking one of his warm hand with her own, Dawn took the ring and placed it on his palm. She then looked up at him with loving eyes and a tender smile.

"What I meant was… no, I don't think it is too soon," she clarified. "The timing's actually quite perfect."

Paul, and even the others, felt quite relieved after hearing this. But they were all still confused as to why she 'returned' the ring.

Sensing the confusion, Dawn chuckled once more and faced her boyfriend as to explain. "When you propose to someone, you have to get down on one knee and have them wear the ring." A smile then graced her lips. "But if you all need more clarification… Then yes! Yes, I would love to marry you, Paul."

Loud cheers and congratulations came from the café staff and the Pokémon. Piplup and Lopunny jumped out from their Pokéballs to join in the merriment. Everyone was incredibly happy, most particularly and especially the blushing bride-to-be.

Tapping on his side, Lopunny signaled Paul to get down on one knee and have Dawn wear the ring. Paul disliked the idea of having to get down on one knee so he straightforwardly asked Dawn if he could just slip the ring on her finger, to which she fairly agreed to. As his warm hand took her soft colder one, he delicately slipped the silver engagement band in her finger. Admiring it once again from a distance, Dawn felt her cheeks flush.

Paul gave a small yet genuine smile. He had never felt this type of happiness (and relief) before; it was different from the happiness when he had defeated Cynthia and from when he had received the title of Champion. It was as if he was not only happy for himself, but for Dawn as well. This feeling was indeed new to him, yet deemed it should be something he may get used to, now more than ever, that he has proposed to her.

"Dawn," he reached out to her, staring once more into those glistening vivid blue orbs.

"Yes… Paul?" Her voice shook, not with nervousness but with an overwhelming sense of joy and love.

"…I hope you are happy. And that you will be happy with me."

Closing the gap between them and slightly tiptoeing to reach his face, Dawn tenderly placed her soft lips against his. The two rarely kissed, but when they did, the magic was undeniable. All kinds of memories they had with one another resurfaced, synchronizing their thoughts as though they were one.

The loud cheers from the café staff and Pokémon seemed to have faded out into the background. All that the Dawn and Paul could focus on was each other.

After they parted, Paul thought he had heard Dawn whisper, "I love you". Nonetheless even if she did not do so, he was happy.

* * *

 **A/N: I highly recommend reading "Lock and Key" by Down-the-Line prior to this story. It would shed light on how Dawn and Paul's relationship developed throughout time. Thanks!**


	2. One: We Are All Gathered Here Today

**Chapter One**

 **WE ARE ALL GATHERED HERE TODAY**

* * *

"Oh my Arceus! He did what?!"

Dawn swore that if May screamed a pitch higher, she would have permanently lost her hearing. The elated brunette placed both hands over her gaping mouth, her wide eyes unwavering. It was a spontaneous invitation, yet May being the ever-so-kind friend she is, did not hesitate to travel all the way from Hoenn upon her friend's request.

Paul's proposal was just about two days ago, however, Dawn could not help but tell her friend of the wonderful news. Despite her tight and busy schedule, she had driven that night all the way home to Twinleaf Town to personally tell her mother of her engagement. She had also requested her best friend, May Maple, to come visit while she organised an online video chat with some friends.

A light knock was heard from the door. "Dawn dear, sugar cookies, your favourite," came Johanna's motherly tone. Quickly hopping off her old yellow bed, Dawn walked towards the door to bring her mom in. Johanna beamed at the sight of her daughter. "There's enough for everyone." She then placed the silver tray on the nightstand.

May grinned as she hopped closer to Dawn and grabbed one of the delicacies nestled on the tray. "Have you told your mom the news?"

Dawn shook her head. "Shhh! I was going to tell everyone at the same time! You just had to be so forward, eh, May?" She nudged her friend lightly by the shoulder.

Johanna grabbed a small chair from behind and sat down to face the two giggling young women acting as if they were ten-year-olds who had been treated to a candy store. "News? What news, dear?" Her voice catching their attention.

"You'll have to wait Mom. My friends will be online in just a minute." Dawn grabbed her stuffed Piplup and gave it a squeeze. "I want to tell everyone at the same time!"

May stuck out her tongue. "Except for me! You just had to tell me A.S.A.P., didn't you Dawn?"

"Shut up, May!"

The blue-haired young woman then pounded her plushie onto her chatty friend's head. Avenging herself from the physical attack, May took one of Dawn's pillows and slammed it against her arm. Dawn was surprised from the rebuttal, but did not refuse to let her guard down. _This is war_ , she thought as she continued to incessantly pound the poor stuffed Piplup against May, causing its wing to slowly tear off.

"Okay now, ladies!" intervened Johanna as she stood from her seat. "Let's all act civil now. Dawn, you've got a call."

"Oh?" Dawn paused and checked her laptop as to see who it was. The caller ID was labeled Misty Waterflower-Ketchum, to which the giddy young woman immediately accepted.

Seconds after she had accepted the call, the screen displayed Misty's pretty face with those deep jade eyes and short-cut marmalade hair.

 _"Hi Dawn! Long time no see! Oh, how I've missed you guys!"_

"I miss you too, Misty!"

Abruptly, May snuck up from behind. "MISTY!" she squealed at the top of her lungs.

Shocked from the sudden screech, Dawn almost let go of her laptop. Even Johanna seemed to have felt startled.

"Son of a—! May!"

Misty merely laughed at her friend's crazy antics. After a few minutes of some small talk concerning Misty's marriage to soon-to-be Kanto Elite Four, Ash Ketchum, and asking how school was for their three year-old boy, Chase, Dawn's laptop once again buzzed in cue of another caller.

"Oh, hold up Misty," Dawn told her as she minimized her screen to view who the other caller was. It was Zoey.

Accepting and merging the call into a three-way, the ladies waited for Zoey's screen to load. Upon seeing her signature fiery deep red hair that matched her eyes, each one of them gave their warm salutations.

"Hey Zoey! How have you been?" Dawn began. "I haven't seen you in ages."

 _"Likewise Dawn. I'm doing well. Now, what's this scheduled meeting all about?"_

"Now, let's just wait for Candice and Leona, then we'll be set—!"

 _"Is that the lovely Poké Stylist from Twinleaf Town I hear?"_ came the Snowpoint City Gym leader's high-pitched enthusiastic voice.

Dawn's eyes began to widened. "Hey, is that...?"

 _"Yeah it's me!"_ Candice beamed as her winter-white face filled the screen. _"You didn't expect me to be here at Zoe-Zoe's now, did you?"_

Dawn rolled her eyes after casting her friend a huge grin. She then turned the laptop around for everyone to see and greet one another.

 _"Oh, by the way,"_ Zoey spoke up. _"I received a text from Leona. She said she couldn't go online because of some connection problems—must be the difficult signal from the hot spring resort. But no worries, I'll send her a message on whatever important crap we talk about here."_

"I'd really appreciate that, thanks Zoe."

 _"Sure! It's no problem."_

There was a brief silence as some fiddled with their phones whilst waiting for someone to speak up. Johanna gazed at her daughter, her motherly-instincts perceiving as if she was feeling quite nervous. Dawn fidgeted on her seat, cautiously letting out a held breath. The silence was taking its sweet time, the air-conditioning in the room being the only discernible sound. Johanna was just about to ask her daughter if everything was all right, but as if on cue, Dawn parted her lips to speak.

"All right, everyone. I gathered you all here today…"

The synchronized looks from everyone in the room startled Dawn. Those who were focused on their phones looked up while those who were staring blankly shot a glance. Johanna gave her daughter a comforting smile, urging her to continue.

"I've gathered you all here today, because I have something very important to announce."

Everyone's gazes locked on her as they anticipated what the young woman had to say. Some already had presumptions it might be something bad, whilst the others grinned in anticipation of it to be something rather joyful.

"I'm engaged to Paul. I'm getting married."

* * *

Paul rolled up his sleeves once more, trying to combat the humidity. The falling sunset did little to cool down his brother's workplace. It did not help that his brother had a giant Torkoal to take care of 'till the trainer came back for him later. He observed as Reggie prepped the food pellets into a large dish tray for the massive Pokémon, carefully, meticulously, caringly— _typical Reggie._

He should have told him about the engagement an hour ago; something seemed to put it off every time. A few times, it would be the Torkoal and the other Pokémon his brother was attending to, most times it was just nerves. Arceus damn nerves, getting the better of the Sinnoh Champion.

Reggie spared a glance towards his brother as Torkoal devoured the pellets by the second. He wiped his hands on his apron as he approached him. "Paul, you've been staring at me work for a good hour without a single word but 'hello'. Something's bugging you."

Paul merely grunted. _Damn that man._

Reggie was relentless. "Is it League-related? Your Pokémon not feeling well? Heavens know you've improved your relationship with them since years ago, at least. Is Dawn okay?"

Another grunt from Paul. Torkoal's loud munching wasn't enough to mute his words.

"...Is she pregnant?" Reggie whispered inquisitively.

This made Paul take a step back in surprise and knock down a few stacked-up boxes, Torterra lumbered to stand abruptly from his nap in the commotion. "Damn it Reggie, of course she isn't. I just proposed to her, okay?" He bent down grumbling as he stacked the fallen boxes.

"You what?!" Reggie's hands slammed so hard onto his shoulders Paul forgot how strong his brother has gotten ever since he became a breeder. His name resounded all over the small, humid space as Torkoal and the other Pokémon joined in the feverish happiness. Paul was the only one in the room confounded. "Paul, my boy, oh if Mom were here she'd... she'd—!" Reggie persisted to pull back a sniffle as he bit on his knuckles, but to no avail. Paul rolled his eyes but the flush that stained his cheeks betrayed him alongside his weak smirk. The pink in his face then turned blue when his brother trapped him into a bone-crushing hug. "Paul, my little baby brother, married! Dawn is the one, I always knew it! Wait 'till I tell Marlene and the kids! Paul, start calling your friends, you're going to need groomsmen!"

And just like that he was gone, out the door and sprinting towards his wife's Gym. Paul was left to the anticipating stares of the Pokémon in the room. He sighed as he continued to tidy up the place. The sun blinked into the horizon and twilight pulled over.

Suddenly, he heard his phone vibrate from his pocket and upon checking the caller, he didn't hesitate to suppress a groan. "Fucking Barry."

* * *

The little room brimmed with silence, which was cut short as Johanna broke down in tears of joy. "Oh, m-my little angel," she brought her trembling fingers towards her lips and swiftly moved towards her daughter to envelop her into a warm and loving hug. "My sweet, sweet Dawn." Johanna tightened the embrace as she felt her daughter rub her back gently. Even she could not hold back the tears, locked in her mother's embraced and feeling the warm love expressed.

Johanna slowly then let go and wiped her tears away. "Goodness, I'm so sorry you all had to see that. It is a touchy moment."

Minutes after the dramatic moment between mother and daughter, the entire band of girls freely expressed their heartfelt reactions. May clasped her hands and squealed in surprise and glee, Misty beamed though was careful not to wake Chase, Zoey and Candice exchanged surprised and delighted expressions. All each gave their merry and loving messages of congratulations to the couple, especially to their good friend, Dawn.

Dawn flushed as silent tears continued to stream down, warming her cheeks. "Thank you everyone." Johanna and May leaned in closer towards her for a group hug.

 _"Pardon my language but... shit just got real,"_ commented Zoey. Everyone hollered gaily.

 _"Oh my Arceus, Dawn!_ " remarked Misty. _"I am flying there to Sinnoh as soon as I can and we are going to discuss so many things—family planning is no exception."_

"Oh yes, please do Misty!" May glanced over towards Dawn's direction. "I'm pretty Dawn would need a whole lot of advice." She then gave her blue-haired friend a knowing wink to which Dawn merely responded with a raised brow.

 _"Oh Arceus!"_ Candice chimed in. _"Girl! You are just—! You're so lucky! I mean, he's a really determined, strong Trainer—ugh, he's the Sinnoh Champion! Plus, he is fucking gorgeous. You both'll make such wonderful children! I am just so happy!"_ In spite of Zoey's raised brow, everyone, especially Johanna, heartily laughed at Candice's remarks.

Johanna then placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Now dear, on a more serious note… Who will be included in your entourage?"

A brief moment of silence then lingered as everyone had their attention on the bride-to-be.

"I, um, really have not given it much thought yet," she said. Dawn knew that she could not announce it all now, seeing it would be better to tell each of her selected bridesmaids personally. "But I'll let you all know as soon as possible, of course."

Dawn then turned to face her mother. "Of course, you'll be there Mom, right?" Johanna embraced her daughter once more.

"Every step of the way, my darling."

* * *

"Paul, Marlene's ecstatic! Oh, and your nephew and niece, wait till you hear what they—! What are you doing?"

Reggie returned to see his brother sinking into one of the sofas next to the pile of boxes. His phone sat right on top of the coffee table, a faint buzzing sound pouring into the room like a Beedril. Before Reggie could ask, Paul beat him to it. "I don't know how he found out so fast. He's been yapping about congratulations and something about calling the right men ever since you left."

Reggie laughed nervously. He knew too well. "Barry."

"Fucking Barry."

 _"Pau-you say-some-?-are-calling-everyone-about now!"_ came the muffled voice from Twinleaf Town. Paul at this point did not care as he heard his phone make random clicking noises and a chorus of men voiced out their greetings.

 _"Uh, Hello?"_

 _"Good afternoon. Oak Research."_

 _"Sorry, the signal inside the cruise ship isn't so great. Who is this?"_

Barry beamed from his end of the line. "Goood day, everyone! We are all gathered here today because a certain someone is getting married!"

A faux chuckle from one of the lines. _"Heh, and I know it's not me."_

 _"Come on, Brock, stop being such a pessimist."_

 _"You aren't going to convince me that it's Barry, are you, Gary?"_

 _"Hey watch it or I'll fine you!"_ Barry bellowed from his line. _"You don't believe I have a beautiful, loving, super-hot girlfriend?"_

 _"Uh… No."_

 _"Nu-uh."_

 _"Not in the slightest."_

"You guys are pathetic," mumbled Paul. "I'm the one getting married."

Silence seeped into every corner.

 _"Dawn didn't dump you?"_

"Gary, I am warning you…"

 _"Relax, Paul-y… I'm just kidding! We've known each other ever since your Kanto visit and I've seen you with her."_

 _"Well, congratulations, Paul! I'm really glad you and Dawn are happy together."_ Brock's smile could be heard from the other line. "Thanks," was all Paul could mutter. Despite this, the Pokemon doctor responded with hearty laugh.

 _"Congratulations! I'm impressed. You don't see it but I'm toasting to you with my martini right now,"_ said Drew, the sound of the ocean in the background.

"Well, let's hope we meet up soon so we can discuss our plans!" hollered Reggie as he picked up the now empty Pokébowls. "The Drunken Spheal sound good next week? Drew, I know your cruise ends soon. Brock, you have to tell me how the new formulas working in Kanto! The hypoallergenic properties really work well on the bigger guys."

 _"I can't take all the credit though, Reggie. You'd have to thank Gary too. He was the one who discovered the breakdown of components in the first place."_

 _"Aw, shucks. You flatter me. It was just a matter of chance—!"_

"You guys, I'd hate to break your little breeding bullshit but can we just get this over with? And where the hell did Barry go?"

 _"Hey, you've reached the Ketchums of Pallet Town! Since you've received this voice message, this means we're not around. Please leave a message! Pika!"_

Beep.

 _"HEY-O! How's it going, Ash? It's Barry P.! Don't forget to call me when you're back from League business! Paul's getting married and he needs you to be a groomsman! Thanks!"_

There was a resounding click of a button followed by an awkward silence. Paul felt his eyes twitch, followed by a surge to run towards Twinleaf Town bash Barry's head inside out. "What the fu—!" Drew's snigger could be heard from his line. This did not faze Paul. "You fucking yellow turnip! What did you do?"

 _"What do you think I did? Getting the gang back together for your big day!"_

"FUCK YOU, BARRY."

 _"Holy Dialga, Paladino!"_ chortled Gary. _"Don't you know that Ashy-boy and Paul haven't cooled down since they both vied for the title of Champion?"_

 _"They haven't...?"_

Ice clinked from Drew's line. _"Oblivious as ever."_

Brock sighed. _"Well, we'll see how things go next week. I know it may have not been what you wanted, but you two play nice. All right?"_

Paul, for the umpteenth time, failed to suppress a groan.

"This is going to be one hell of a wedding."

* * *

...


	3. Two: The Wedding Entourage

**Chapter Two**

 **THE WEDDING ENTOURAGE**

* * *

"Cheers!" chorused seven lovely ladies before each had a taste of the delicious Laurent-Perrier champagne Johanna had brought. It had been about two weeks since the proposal and Dawn along with the girls decided to meet at the luxurious Milotic Spa and Resort to discuss important wedding matters.

The ladies had just enjoyed their time over at the jacuzzi and massage parlors. It was good bonding time for them all as they rarely had gotten the chance to spend time with one another. After dinner, the group headed to their large four-bedded suite, seeking to indulge themselves with drinks, gossips, and Dawn's wedding plans.

"Thanks for the champagne Johanna," smiled Misty as she placed her drink down. "It's been a while since I've gotten to taste some." Before taking another sip, her phone vibrated and upon seeing the caller ID, she let out a silent gasp. "Oh! it's Tracy. He's babysitting Chase right now. Excuse me for a moment..." She then stood up to answer the call. "Tracy! Hey! So, how's Chase..." The sound of her fading out as she headed towards the small balcony.

Dawn looked back over to where Misty had just left. "Wow, it sure must be a busy job being a mom," she said with a sheepish smile. "No wonder I rarely get the chance to just talk and hang out with Misty."

"You know, you'll be a mom soon too, right?" Candice said, crossing her legs as she sat on one of the larger comfy beds.

Johanna giggled at this. "Oh, and I can't wait to spoil my grandchildren!"

"Mooom!" childishly groaned Dawn. "Arceus, guys! I've just gotten engaged! And I really haven't thought about my—! I mean our future yet."

" _Our_ future, oh, it sounds so romantic!" May gushed, spilling her drink. Candice and Zoey yelped as the sparkling liquid sprung out from the glass and into the white carpet. "Oh shoo—! I am so sorry!" Zoey glanced towards with Johanna with a forced grin. "There goes your eighty-five bucks, auntie."

Dawn rolled her eyes at the little commotion. "All right everyone, come on! On to serious business."

"Oh yes! Aherm, the entourage," Johanna spoke up, clasping her hands tightly. "I am just so excited! Aren't you all, ladies?"

Dawn fixed the top of her furry robe over her nightgown, tightening the ribbon before reaching out to her phone. From there, she viewed each particular member included in the wedding entourage. "Hmm, so there are the sponsors, the Pokémon, dah dah dah… better discuss that with Paul soon. Hmmm… Oh, here it is! The maid of honour and five bridesmaids."

"Wow, five? Isn't that a lot?" asked Zoey, swirling her glass. "Oh, no. Not really dear," Johanna assured with a sweet smile. "It actually seems fitting enough. I remember on my wedding, I had about seven bridesmaids excluding the maid of honour!"

Dawn placed her phone to where it initially was and turned to face her mother. "Mom, you're automatically one of my sponsors, right?"

Johanna nodded. "Oh yes dear! In fact I was just going to ask you about that. Which part of your…"

The conversation seemed to have faded into the background to May's ears. She watched as her friend blather on and on, enthusiastically discussing her marriage plans. It was puzzling that she could not help but feel a bit down. There was term someone had used—single blessedness. _But what's so blessed about being single?_ _A euphemism for those who cannot find love assuring themselves that they will be fine?_

Watching her companions converse with one another, she wondered to herself is she was indeed the only single person in the room. In their younger days, she, Dawn, and Misty had talked with one another their concerns for the future—one of which, love and marriage. Each shared a mutual sense of anxiety on being the last to find love and start a family. But now, it was all clear to May that she was the last.

 _Surely there was hope, but, did it really have to take so long?_ The brunette continued to ponder to herself, incessantly thinking what was wrong with her and even comparing herself to her friends. _Maybe I'm just not as pretty as Dawn, or as talented as Misty…_

Just as she saw Misty return from her call, May immediately slapped herself back to reality, letting go a held breath and feigning a huge smile. "Hey Misty, so how's Chase doing?"

"Ugh, Tracy allowed him to let Gyarados out its cage! I mean, how the hell could a four-year-old open up cages of big and dangerous Pokémon?!" The overprotective young mom flailed her hands around. "And who, in their right state of mind, would allow a little boy to do that? Boy, did he get a mouthful from me!"

"Oh, come on now, Misty!" chortled Johanna. "Even I wasn't that fussy over Dawn when she was a baby." Dawn gave her mother a faux disbelieved expression. "Oh! Mother, how could you?" she said, dramatically placing a hand over her cheek. "You dare not care for your most beautiful, talented, perfect daughter?" Zoey rolled eyes. "You're her only daughter." The latter burst out laughing, all feeling the merriment; all, except a certain brooding brunette.

* * *

"Beers!" The voice rang over and over again. Gary shoved the documents he would ignore for the next few hours into his bag as he followed Barry's chanting into the dive bar. He grimaced as he realised how much his shirt stuck onto his body. He chose to ignore the snickering that came from the table of two women by the far corner. The young professor scowled as he turned against them. Short skirts that barely passed for proper clothing and makeup so heavy you would never recognise them if they got water-gunned in the face. He scoffed. "Seriously."

"Aren't you glad you bumped into me, Gary?" Barry exclaimed. "Ooh, the Rebolle-bros are already here!"

Just as he had said it, Reggie caught eye of the pair and waved enthusiastically with Paul just as nonchalant as ever. Gary gave out his own little smile and waved back.

"The man of the hour!" he said as he casually walked over. "How're you doing, Paul-y?"

Paul shrugged, ignoring the nickname. His lips curved up ever so slightly. "I'm fine..." Gary then followed his eyes as he glared daggers towards Barry. "...Minus a few things."

The mop of blonde hair was excitedly gushing over pictures of Reggie's children on his phone. Gary winced. "I'm real sorry about that. Forgotten how out of hand Paladino gets with these things… or actually, with everything."

Paul grunted in agreement, already downing a sip of some old-fashioned On the Rocks. He ushered Gary to go get his own, and the young professor was eager to get a sip of his amber beer when he turned to him again. "Disregarding the fact that Barry blatantly went against your consent, having Ash isn't so bad. Don't you think he won't be that petty, given one of his closest friends is finally getting married?"

Paul gave him an unreadable look, "I'd want nothing to do with that ingrate. Go ahead and bring along his wife and kid, but leave that man behind. Scratch that—I can only tolerate Misty. The kid's probably a fucking clone of him or something."

Gary narrowed his eyes. "Look who's petty," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nah, just mumbling to myself. For the record, Misty keeps 'Ash-two' in check. As much as Chase is his father's son, he is also the product of Waterflower discipline." He takes one swig. He plops a piece of popcorn chicken from the basket in front of him into his mouth. "From the looks of it, you haven't even changed the lineup. Are you sure you're not secretly glad that you'll see good ol' Ash Ketchum again as much as you're glad to see me?"

"Shut your trap. Dawn'll have my head if I backed out of it."

 _This guy is unbelievable,_ thought Gary. Shaking his head in his disbelief, he downed his drink in seconds and asked the bartender for anything stronger. His bottle of scotch arrives when the door chimes sounded. From the corner of his eye, a flash of red fanned at the newcomers face as a yellow dot cooed on top of his shoulders. He greeted the bartender as if they had met before and Gary found himself smirking. "He always has a new hat."

Ash Ketchum walked with a confidence that had always been there in his youth, albeit with a more leisurely step. His black v-neck shirt and his dark grey jeans clung well unto his lean figure. The girls that had tipped Gary off earlier eyed him with an interest which the young professor shut down with a definitive glare. They were quickly put into their place.

"Ashy-boy! Member of the Kanto Elite Four!" It never got old for the both of them. Gary leapt out of his seat and swung an arm around his shoulders and ruffled his hair. Brock, who had been quiet for some time, detached himself from his conversation with Reggie to give him a friendly embrace. "What took you so long?" he said. "If you came any later the alcohol would've ran out."

"Gary! Brock! You guys, it's been so long." said Ash. Pikachu perked up and transferred his spot to Gary's shoulder, nuzzling the young professor. Gary laughed as tiny sparks crackled from his cheeks, but he felt a little sad seeing the greying yellow of Pikachu's fur. His face sinks a little before he quickly perks it up again, turning to his owner. "You're looking just as good as always. Misty really isn't letting you go easy on those swimming exercises."

"Well, you know my lady love." Ash said with a hint of pride and affection in his voice. His demeanor shifts icily when Paul stands up; the man doesn't miss a beat glaring at Ash.

"Save the reunion for later. Let's just get this over with."

Gary sighed. Drinking about half of his glass, he looks back and forth at the two Trainers and wonders how long it would take for the other to blow his top.

* * *

"...And now for my maid-of-honor," Dawn grinned, glancing across everyone in the room with a naughty look in her eye. She halted towards the silent chocolate-haired lady seated by the far end of the pool, giving one of her most affectionate signature smiles. "Uhm, May…?"

May abruptly turned to face Dawn, blue eyes widening. She felt her face flush with nervousness as her eyes started to gleam in anticipation. "Y-Yes Dawn…?"

The bride-to-be gently took hold her bestfriend's warm hands. "Be my M.O.H.?"

A pause. Then the room filled with squeals of delight. May seemed to have forgotten her earlier broodings as she placed her arms around her bestfriend, splashing everyone else in the process. "Oh, oh goodness! Dawn, of course I will! I would love to! You have no idea how happy I am." All the other ladies applauded as May and Dawn shared an intimate embrace. "Don't you worry about a thing, Dawn. You will get the best wedding ever."

The others waited for the air between the two to settle down before they moving on. Johanna coughed in her hand. "So, any further questions? Comments? Suggestions?" She looked about the room, and upon seeing Zoey's frown, she added, "...violent reactions?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" Zoey was quick to retort, raising her glass up in the air. "Do I _really_ have to wear a dress? Tsk! Come on, Dawn! Have a little mercy!"

Candice shook her head. "Lighten up, Zoe-Zoe! It won't be that bad."

"How do you know that?" questioned the red-haired Coordinator. "Really, guys. You're not even the one getting married!" She then gave Dawn her best set of puppy eyes. "Come on Dawn… at least, a pant-suit?" Desperate, Zoey knelt down on her knees and pleaded as if begging death to resurrect her. Dawn took a slow, long sip of her champagne, teasing her whiny friend.

"...Eh, I'll think about it."

* * *

"The voice of an angel, I tell you lot! She speaks with the symphony of a thousand Chimecos. And she's so sweet _and_ super hot! I. Am. One. Lucky man!"

"How… unfair." Brock's head was glued to the wooden table. His polo shirt had wrinkled and survived too many splashes of beer to count. "Ever since Ivy, I have never been the luckiest with love… It's like—I'M ALLERGIC TO IT! How could you all be so lucky?!"

Ash nervously laughs. The raven-haired man is a little tipsy but sober enough to pry of his Pokémon Doctor friend's drink tightly clutched in his hands. "Don't be like that, Brock! You're totally a catch, the right lady, well maybe… just doesn't know yet."

Paul furrowed his brows as he groaned; not towards Brock, because he truly felt for the guy. For whatever reason and for whatever he did, Paul just found himself perpetually pissed at Ash Ketchum. He was unsure whether Ash got the point but as long as the man was not having a totally good time, he could at least guarantee himself _some_ satisfaction.

Gary's groan could be heard from behind his eleventh pint of beer. "I thought—I thought you pair sorted out? Brock, dude, didn't you talk to her when she was on that business trip?"

"W-well, yeah…" said Brock. "I mean, we sorted things out fine, we're friends. But ever since that I haven't had even the slightest luck. I haven't flirted with a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny in nine months!"

"It's like your fasting," came Paul's gruff comment out of nowhere.

"Give it a rest, Rebolledo," said Ash, his pint pounding hard onto the table and spilling its contents like a Water Sport. "Just because you're getting married to one of my really good friends doesn't mean you get to piss on the others!"

"You said something, Ketchum? I didn't hear you the first time."

"Sheesh, you bloody lot. Settle down." Gary glared at every single human being around the table, as they in turn watched the professor's head droop down with every word. "Seriously. Someone, A.K.A. me, the guy with the candidacy for a doctorate, is trying to sleep here!" He grumbles into his shirt sleeve. "At least you both have someone. At least Brock's single and practically free. I'm the one with the newly broken heart here."

If anything, Gary's 'attempts' at peacemaking pulled through. Ash, knowing full well what his old friend was talking about, slumped into his chair and patted his sleepy head. Pikachu, who had been hiding by the opposite side of the pub, trotted over to sit comfortably on his head like a pancake. Paul stood there standing, arms crossed, but in no more mood to pick a fight.

Gary's voice continued to wane. "She was... everything, y'know? Then everything had to crumble, and I'm lying here awake. Nothing but broken pieces inside."

Barry wailed as if Gary was dying. "Oh dear Arceus! Someone! Toss him a beer! He needs one desperately!"

"Come now. He's had enough." Everyone turns to the source of the smooth, low voice that entered the already emptying pub. His well-groomed emerald hair seemed to have resisted the heat that had been steeping outside. "I'm late for once, and this is the scene that welcomes me? Utter chaos." He fixes the aviators he's kept in his coat pocket and tuts at the group before him. Barry leaps from his chair like HM Fly as he latched onto him. "Dreeeww, my buddy, my pal! Have I ever told you of my super hot girlfriend?"

A tipsy Reggie's just had enough of his antics. "Lies! Somebody, please just GIVE _HIM_ A BEER. He needs to be put out! Arceus above on your heavenly—!"

* * *

...


	4. Three: Tribulations

**Chapter Three**

 **TRIBULATIONS**

* * *

The early morning sun peered lazily through the half-closed curtains of the Maple residence. Caroline was already in the kitchen, placing a batch of freshly baked blueberry waffles on the marble counter. Max and Norman were still asleep in their bedrooms, both dead tired from the shiny-hunting escapade they had last night.

May Maple was already dressed up for the day. Rushing down the stairs, the scent of waffles tempted her to pass by the kitchen. The young woman peered through the archway, and at the sight of her mother, waved her a good-morning greeting.

"Hey honey, where you heading to so early?" Caroline asked sweetly, setting down the final batch of waffles. She then removed her kitchen gloves to prepare some brewed coffee for Norman, herself, and May. "It's just six in the morning."

"There's so much to planning to do for Dawn's wedding. I'm going out for a walk in the park and maybe get some coffee later," May replied, taking out a small plastic container from the cupboard. "Could I get some of those? I'll have breakfast while I'm at the park." Her mother nodded and cut a good hefty piece for her daughter. She then placed a small packet of honey beside the delicacy. "How are the wedding plans going so far? Don't stress yourself too much, you'll get wrinkles."

"I already had since I was sixteen," laughed the brunette, packing away her take-out breakfast. Grinning widely, she waved her mother goodbye before heading out the door. As if recalling something she was supposed to do, May stopped midway and rummaged through her sling bag. She took out a Pokeball and threw it in the air to reveal one of her closest Pokémon partners—Blaziken.

"Good morning Blaziken!" she greeted, sliding her hand smoothly through the Pokémon's feathery scarlet back. "Sorry if I disturbed your sleep, I just remembered I promised to bring you out for a morning walk to the park." The Blaze Pokémon cheered, feeling more awakened at this. The duo, both 'in red', made their way to the central park, basking under the comforting warmth of daybreak.

Being back home in Hoenn, things could not have been more stressful for the Maid-of-Honor. Besides the actual stress from making plans and fixing schedules relative to her best friend's wedding, the thought of having to go alone made her feel uneasy. The twenty-four year old sighed. Even the groom's Best-Man was already married.

May sat down on one of the damp benches in Central Park. It was unusually cold this autumn morning and it had just rained the night before. Besides her mother's blueberry waffles and the Pokémon who followed her around, she also had with her a notebook planner, as well as a pen that matched its design. Opening the planner to the bookmark she had left the night before, May checked for this week's plans.

"All right, so Tuesday afternoon I have to go schedule an appointment with the pianist, what was his name again…? Oh, never mind. I'd have to call Dawn before then for the tentative song list. Thursday is with the violinist from Alto Mare… So, I'm guessing Wednesday and Friday are clea-! Oh shoot! Wednesday night, I have to ask Mom and Dad if they could be secondary sponsors. I should've let Mom know about that a while ago..."

The busy brunette jotted down frantically. Her Blaziken watched with curious eyes as his Trainer wrote and scratched out notes. He was hoping to spend some good-old training or at least bonding time with her, but feels that his Trainer was too consumed with updating schedules and would rather bond with her planner instead. The tall red Pokémon huffed and was just about to take a nap, until he sensed a most familiar presence coming by.

"Usually people come to the park to unwind, not stress over weekly plans…"

The surprised expression of the brunette was not at all inconspicuous as she lost her grip and dropped the notebook on a small puddle. Groaning, she picked up her only guide for the week's plans and was ready to glower towards her adversary, only to find herself gazing at the smirking handsome face whom she was well acquainted with.

"D-Drew?!"

"Clumsy as ever I see," he teased, gesturing his signature hair-flick. He placed his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket and watched as the annoyed girl harshly attempted to wipe the dirtied water off her notebook with the sleeve of her sweater.

' _Argh, he's as arrogant as ever… Since when did I ever find this attitude of his charming?'_ May thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She looked away, tossing her head up in her own rebuttal. "And you're still the same pompous jerk."

Drew chortled silently before inching closer towards her, making the young woman unconsciously blush pink. "Here, let me help you." He gently took her notebook and wiped it off with a handkerchief that gave off a subtle scent. _That smell… It smells like roses,_ May whispered in her thoughts _._ Drew returned her planner with a small smile, looking towards Blaziken.

"I see you're doing well. You sure your Trainer's not giving you a hard time?"

Blaziken snickered slightly, attempting not to further infuriate his trainer. May gave her Pokémon a side-glance before a muttering ' _stop encouraging him!'_ She returned her glower to her old rival-slash-companion whom had accompanied her throughout several regions and contests.

It's been about a year since they had last seen each other and made contact. Drew had to return to LaRousse City to take over his father's big business, and May simply wanted to settle down after being the latest Top Coordinator. Ever since then, May thought her feelings towards him had dwindled yet seeing him again, even after a while, she began to think otherwise. The young man before her appeared far more charming and handsome than they had last met, but one thing had never changed for sure—those brilliant emerald eyes that she had fallen for all those years before.

"What are you doing here, Drew? Shouldn't you be back in LaRousse?" She placed her belongings back into her bag before folding her arms across her chest and raising a brow, attempting to combat the haughtiness of the coordinator with that of her own.

Another hair flick. Drew lead his glance towards the seemingly empty park. Of course, at about this early an hour in the morning, there would be only a few people going about their business. A few of the early risers were the health-conscious who jogged around, Trainers with their Pokémon, and the elderly people who had made it routine to come by and smell the sweet scent of morning dew on the grass and flowers.

Drew returned his gaze to his companion. "I just wanted to visit Central Park, that's all. Is that so wrong now, May?"

"It is, if your intention is to drive away my peace of mind."

Drew laughed. Now this was something the brunette had not expected since it was something she rarely encountered, even before when they were much younger. She did not know why, but felt as if she was impelled to chuckle alongside him.

"Oh, May," Drew began as he regained his composure. "Perhaps besides that, I'm here to meet a friend. You see, I've been asked to be a groomsman for a wedding."

"Groomsman?"

"A groomsman, May. Before his wedding, the groom asks some of his friends—!"

"I know what a groomsman is, Drew!" May snapped, holding up her tightly clenched fists. At this point, she could not quite tell if the smirking man was just teasing or genuinely making fun of her. She regardlessly calmed herself once more, sighing out a held breath silently. "What I meant to ask was who was getting married."

"Yeah well, if you know Paul Rebolledo—?"

This information made May's eyes large as her mouth left agape. She shook her head, taking in all that Drew had just told her. "Wait. _The_ Paul Rebolledo? O-Of course I know him! He's marrying my bestfriend, Dawn Berlitz. I'm her maid of honour!"

Drew appeared genuinely surprised as well, raising both brows and offering a smile. "Oh, such a small world we do live in. Anyhow, I'm meeting Paul and Reggie, sometime later this morning to discuss some confidential wedding matters. Of course I couldn't let the maid of honour herself get to these plans now, could I?" May rolled her eyes once more.

A soft cold breeze brushed against their skin, the scent of the first bloom stimulating their senses as the leaves and flower petals continued to waltz with wind. Flicking his lush green bangs, Drew carried on with what he was supposed to say. "Oh, and sorry to hear you're the maid of honour; such an unfortunate position." His tone brimmed with the typical arrogance that the eleven-year-old coordinator used to have. May was quite taken aback at his words, and so, defensively rebutted.

"Unfortunate? I actually am grateful to be in this position!"

"Oh, really now?" Drew was quick to respond. He raised a brow, the smirk still intact on his face. "Having to stay up late making plans, arrangements, schedules, talking to people for the bride, running errands here and there—?"

"Dawn chose me because she trusts me, Drew!" May cut him off. Her harsh loud tone contrasted the peaceful silence of the park, making several others turn their heads in slight interest and shock. "You wouldn't understand because all you think about is yourself."

With this, the young man's smirk was wiped clean off. Blaziken felt awkward standing there, silently wishing to himself that he could learn Teleport. May pursed her lips into a thin line, immediately regretting her words. She knew she had not meant to say such and wanted to settle thing and apologise, but her feelings hindered her from doing so. The air between them started growing heavy.

Drew averted his gaze away from her flushed face. Closing his eyes, he asked. "...And what makes you say that, May?"

The way he said her name felt like a painful pinch to the heart. In a state of overflowing emotion, May lashed out with a pointed finger, the lack of better judgment. "For one, you never at least tried to call or let me know how you were doing after you left! Y-You never texted, never wrote, never emailed, not a single contact! It's like you ghosted me. We never even got to say goodbye..." Her last sentence toned down to a whisper, her anger dispersing.

"May… where is all this coming fro—?" Drew's tone becoming more sincere.

May cut him off as she quickly turned about to pack up her stuff from the bench, gesturing to Blaziken that they were leaving. "...Then you show up after a year and tell me that I'm so unfortunate to be a Maid-of-Honor. Some friend you _really_ are." There was a tremble to her voice as she spoke. Drew knew that she was sensitive, yet had not expected this much bearing emotion. He wanted to stop her from leaving and explain that he did not truly mean her any hurt, but he felt at a loss of words.

Not wanting to stand near him any longer, May and her Pokémon went off to the opposite direction.

Drew brought out his cold hands from his pockets, quite shocked from what had just happened. He thought about what the angry brunette had just said and watched until she had faded away into the horizon, a rose dangling on his fingers behind his back.

Being a good distance away from him, May found herself sigh. She felt shameful and guilty, wondering why she acted out so defensively, as if she was ten years old again. Was it perhaps because she had expected him to change, even if it just had been a year?

The brunette released more warm breaths, a white mist emerged from her lips dispersing into the cold humid air. _What's done is done,_ she told herself, entering a small breakfast café. _Maybe it's just the stress. I need some space to clear my head._

After having a friendly barista take her order, May sat herself down on a couch close by one of the foggy windows. It was only about to turn seven, and the morning drizzle trickled down from the gray clouds enmeshed against the glow of the sunlit sky. "I hope things would get better, for us."

May placed her bag by her left side and took out her planner, now dried out nicely from its once dampened state. Opening it to the first page, her bright blue eyes widened in a small surprise. Placed carefully and folded neatly on top the parchment was a green handkerchief that smelled of roses.

* * *

Barry munched on another one of Misty's cherry muffins. Though it had been his fourth one, he had no plans of slowing down. "Keep this muffins coming up Misty or I'm going to have to fine you!" The redhead rolled her jade eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. _How the hell could there be this much haughtiness in such a scrawny little body?_

It was a summer noon in old quiet Pallet Town. Ash and Misty invited over some friends and family for some lunch, when Barry, coincidently traveling around Kanto, decided to invite himself. Not that he would have not been welcomed; it was just that his 'fine personality' was sometimes too much to handle.

Brock headed over to the table carrying a pot of his famed 'No Chew Stu' while Ash carried the rest of the banquet. Gary followed behind shortly with a bucket of beers, insisting that they would be _needing_ it despite Misty's clear disapproval. After the Waterflower sisters had finished arranging the utensils, they helped the others place the rest of the food and drinks on the table. Finally it was time for lunch.

"Cheers!" The bottle of beers clanked against one another. Chase joined in as well with his glass of orange juice. Everyone began chowing down, enjoying both the food and the company.

Brock's phone suddenly lit up. His usual calm sharply shifting as he realized it was a text from his old crush, Lucy Pike. After frantically reading her message, the Pokémon doctor suddenly burst in tears. "Why? Lucy… WHY?!" Everyone at the table was startled, eyeing their bawling friend with looks of surprise and concern.

"Brock! What the heck's happened to yah?" Barry said with a mouthful. "You got turned down by Lucy, didn't you, huh?" Turns out he did. Brock called Lucy this morning after finding she was in town. Hoping to spend some time with her, he asked her out on a date which she responded that she'd let him know through text message. "Rejected by text. Ouchie. Too bad; I know _my_ girlfriend would never reject me."

Misty shot the Sinnoh Elite Four a glare. "Hey! Either you shut your ass or I'll shove those muffins right up—!"

The blonde Trainer pointed an accusing finger, cutting her off. "You are so getting fined for threatening my lunch! That goes double for saying 'ass'!"

"You just said the word yourself!"

"Hush! You two better shut it!" Daisy bellowed. She eyed Chase who was quietly chewing on his lunch, curious blue eyes agape at his mother as she bickered with the blabby blonde Trainer. Misty immediately calmed herself and nervously waved for her son to go play once he finishes. With a last bite, the youngster headed off to the backyard to play with his dad's Pokémon.

A few hours passed. Six empty bottles and a bucket of ice on the table. "Dude, I still think you'd have a better chance with Lucy Pike than Professor Ivy." Gary gulped the last ounce of his fourth beer, his stained beige shirt had a stench of alcohol. "I mean, Lucy did have the hots for you, right?" Brock hiccuped. His fourth bottle still half-full.

"She liked me for my eyes."

The professor couldn't help himself but snort a laugh. "Hell yeah, they hot as fuck."

"Heyooo! I couldn't myself, but are we discussing _girlfriends_ here?" Barry took hold of an empty chair. Opening an empty bottle of Heineken, he took a huge swig. Brock and Gary eyed the sudden interruption with raised brows, watching him down his drink.

"Slow down there, princess," said Gary. "You'll regret that later."

Slamming down the bottle with only a quarter left, Barry wiped the liquid off his lips. "You guys," he said, letting out a loud belch. "Oh, damn. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways…" Brock scratched his head. Gary sleepily raised a brow. "...You'll never guess what I just heard!" He slammed his palms hard on the surface.

"What's this about now, Barry?"

"Shh! Brock, let me speak!" Barry bellowed. Feeling as if the alcohol had used Take Down on him, he struggled to keep his thoughts and vision straight. "Heh, did I ever mention how cute you guys look together?"

Gary shook his head in annoyance. "Come on Paladino, spit it out."

"I think Ash and Misty aren't doing it anymore!" Conscious of what he had just suddenly exclaimed, Barry covered his lips just as the words had escaped him. The duo gave one another a questioning stare before facing the blonde, their drunken eyes unreadable. Barry shook his head, the alcohol dizzying him. "...I mean, I heard Misty talking to her sister. They were talking about how Misty misses—! I think Ash's practicing celibacy...? ARGH, you two get me, don't ya!?"

Brock let out a drunken belch. "Yeah, we get it Barry. You know you shouldn't be snooping around other people's business like that…"

Gary, on the contrary, gave this some thought. He glimpsed to his comrades, drooping eyes filled with concern. "Don't you think Ashy boy needs our help? I mean, what if their marriage fails?" Brock and Barry's eyes shot wide open at his sudden 'realisation'.

"Oh, shit… You're right. We've got to help Ash!"

The three panicked. Pictures of Ash and Misty breaking up over an un-rekindled passion in the bedroom swarmed their thoughts. Barry bit on his nails and when noticing he hasn't finished his drink, gulped the rest down. Gary thought hard of what to do, he better have a solution to save his old pal's sex life. Then, it hit him. The perfect solution to their friend's predicament—which Ash didn't even realise he had.

"I've got it!"

Barry and Brock swiftly glanced to the professor with hopeful intoxicated grins. Gary held up his empty bottle. "There's always only one solution to problems like these!"

* * *

Paul felt the cold caress of the evening breeze as he stood outside on the balcony from his old bedroom in Veilstone City. He remembered how Reggie and Maylene had expressed to him how they never wanted to sell this house, though, intended to renovate it when they had enough money. _It's been fifteen years,_ he thought. He took a swig of his whisky and leaned his elbows over the wooden railings, the cloudless night sky inviting him to gaze upward.

"Paul?" came the soft voice of his fiancé. He turned his head to face her, yet did not bother to move from his stance. Dawn walked over to him with a small smile, bending over the railings just as he did. The familiar subtle scent of strawberries from her hair enticing his senses.

For several minutes the two stood outside in comfortable silence, their eyes locked upwards the star-filled night sky. Paul parted his lips to speak, until Dawn beat him to it. "I heard from Reggie you met with Ash and the others yesterday," she smiled. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," was all Paul muttered. He kept his gaze focused on the sky. Dawn watched his breathing slow down, observing how his chest moved up and down in a rhythm. With stern eyes, she faced him. This gesture of hers caused him to mirror her.

"Something happened, Paul. Please, you know I'd like you to tell me." Crossing her arms, Dawn carefully watched his eyes for any change in emotion albeit she had known before how futile an attempt it was to read him.

The young man took another gulp of his drink. Releasing a held breath, he faced his scowling companion. "I just don't want him to be my groomsman," he admitted curtly. "I never wanted anything to do with him, then he shows up from nowhere and suddenly ends up in the entourage."

Dawn knew immediately who he was talking about.

Another wave of cold air cascaded. She saw goosebumps begin to form on Paul's arms. Stepping towards his back, she embraced him from behind, sharing with him her body heat. Paul was quite taken aback by her actions, but wholesomely welcomed it.

"Paul?" Dawn whispered to him.

There was a brief silence before he wordlessly turned around to face her. Dawn held on to his arms, gently placing a soft warm hand against his cold cheek. Her eyes never left his. Paul had never felt so vulnerable in his life. He was always vigilant, so steadfast, so sure of himself. Yet, in this moment, under Dawn's fragile touch, he felt as if his hard shell was about to open, cracking bit-by-bit. She had that effect on him that no one else ever did.

Dawn sighed. "...I really think you should give Ash a chance. After all, you've left your rivalry with him far behind—there is no reason for you two to be fighting. Now more than ever, we're getting married."

Paul gave her words a thought. She was right about them moving on from their petty childish rivalry years behind, but the bitterness of the past could still sometimes sit ill in one's thoughts. Dawn sensed his hesitation and let off a weak sigh. Not wanting to disappoint her, Paul furrowed his brows and closed his eyes.

"I'll… try."

It was not much of a promise, but it was enough to make Dawn's face light up. Her huge smile was proof that Paul may have made the right choice to give Ash Ketchum a chance. After all, they were no longer children.

Dawn stretched her arms. It was already past midnight. "It's getting late. I'll head to bed now, Paul," she smiled, taking her leave and heading inside the bedroom. "Thanks for taking a chance on Ash. I know it must be hard for you." Paul nodded to her and leaned over the railings once more, basking under the moonlight and stars.

As if remembering something, Dawn rushed outside to Paul and pressed her lips against his, nearly knocking all the air from his lungs. Unlike their usual quick kisses, this one was full of flare and passion. It was as if the world had fallen away. Paul held her closer as Dawn placed her arms around his neck, closing all space between them until she felt the beating of her own heart against his.

Dawn parted first, brushing her fingers lightly on her lips. Seeing the subtle look of disappointment on her fiancé's face, she giggled. "Hey, let's keep some of the heat for the honeymoon."

* * *

…


End file.
